1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring manufacturing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as a spring manufacturing machine of this kind, there has been known the following structure. That is, there has been known a structure comprising a machine frame having a vertical front wall, a wire processing space formed in front of the front wall of the machine frame, a final wire guide having a wire passage for guiding a wire fed out toward the wire processing space and detachably provided in the front wall, at least a pair of wire feeding roller rotatably provided in the front wall at an opposite side of the final wire guide to the wire processing space and feeding out the wire by holding it therebetween, at least one slide for a bending die opposing to the wire guide with respect to the wire processing space, provided in the front wall so as to freely move forward and backward with respect to the wire processing space and mounting the bending die, at least one cutter mounting slide provided in the front wall so as to freely move forward and backward with respect to the wire processing space and mounting a cutter, at least one forming tool mounting slide provided in the front wall so as to freely move forward and backward with respect to the wire processing space and mounting a forming tool, and a pitch tool mounting rod provided near the wire processing space of the final wire guide so as to freely move forward and backward with respect to the front wall and mounting a pitch tool, in which an annular groove for a wire is formed around an outer peripheral surface of the wire feeding roller (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 4858/1989).